


Compromised

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: The mission is compromised. By Bucky. Bucky compromised the mission.





	

Jo’s phone vibrated with each message received and missed call. She lay on the living room floor, struggling to catch her breath. If you could call this a living room. It was room. And it had a couch and a table, but nothing on the walls or floor, no decoration or personality. The stitch knitted deep into her side and made her grimace with pain. Each breath pulled on that stitch.  
Heavy booted footsteps came from the kitchen. “You still alive?”  
Her voice was tight and breathless, much like her chest, when she spoke. “Yea, no thanks to you.”  
Bucky Barnes smirked at her prone position as he dropped heavily onto the couch. He dropped his booted foot onto the table loudly. “I saved your life.”  
Jo struggled to sit up then gave up. The tight corset made it impossible for her to be indignant without looking silly in the process. “Fuck you, Barnes. My life didn’t need saving until you fucked the mission like a two dollar whore.” The stitch in her side flared hard enough that she cried out in pain and stamped her heeled foot into the bare wooden floor.  
“Relax. We completed the mission, didn’t we?”  
I’m gonna fucking kill him, she thought as she fumbled with the knife in her garter belt. She rolled over and threw it at him. He moved his head to the side, effectively dodging it, but just barely. He glanced down to the tiny dark hairs that littered his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her as he chewed his mouthful. They glared at each other until Bucky took another bite of his sandwich.  
Jo drew her knees up under her then stood. Her ankle gave but she saved it. “You better hope transport can get here in the morning.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I’m not spending more than one night under this fucking roof with you.” She limped her way down the hall, slamming the door behind her. She kicked off the heels, one broken and one not. The silk stockings were destroyed. She felt the warmth on her thigh from the scrape she’d gotten sliding down the roof. No doubt she had shingle gravel embedded in her ass cheek and thigh. The skirt was next. What was left of it anyway. Her weary fingers fumbled with the laces of the corset as she tried to get out of it.  
In her fumbling, she tightened the corset instead of loosening it. It constricted her ribs and made her vision go white. It wasn’t just a stitch. She’d fucked up a rib or two in the fall. She hadn’t been able to land properly. It was all Bucky’s fault. Fucking reckless idiot. She struggled to breathe as she fumbled more with the laces. Dark spots formed on her vision. Jo reached out for the wall but hit the shelf and knocked it over. She landed hard on that side. She had a moment of excruciating pain before everything went dark.

They hadn’t been followed. Even distracted by her perfect ass next to his face, he was still the super soldier who’d been the Fist of Hydra. He dropped his partner on the floor in the safe house then checked the rest of the house and the perimeter. He’d come in the back door instead of the front. He frowned as he heard her soft whimpered sobs from the living room.  
Jo, his partner for the mission, was hurt and it was his fault. He could hear her talking to herself. “All his fault it went tits up. I hate him. I never want to work with him again.” She uttered a whimpering groan then kicked the floor several times. Now he felt even worse.  
He liked Jo. She was smart, funny, strong and capable. She could hold her own with any member of the team, including him. He’d developed a bit of a crush on her over the last year since she’d defected from Hydra. So when he saw the target grab her by her face and lift her up onto her toes then pull her body against his and shout in her face, he hadn’t been able to control himself. He’d come crashing through the window to pummel the guy within an inch of his life  
Then they’d had to escape. Out the whole in the wall he’d made, onto another roof top. She’d landed hard and it had taken her a moment before she could move. But then she followed him, running nearly as fast as he was. He’d be lying if he hadn’t felt some exhilarated joy as running across the rooftops with her by his side. When she started to fall back, he grabbed her hand practically dragged her.  
They reached the end of the line. One more roof. The heel of her shoe gave on the roof tile and twisted her ankle. Her jump faltered and Bucky panicked. He grabbed her with his metal hand and flung her onto the roof behind him. She slid down the shingles, scrabbling for purchase, able to finally catch hold of the gutter. She dropped to the fire escape. But before they could descend, a slow moving vehicle caught them in its headlights. The driver laid on the horn. Bucky seized her about the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, which dug into the side she’d landed on wrong, then he’d run full out to the safe house.  
Bucky opened the fridge and began to fix himself a sandwich, listening to her sobs grow quieter as she fought through the pain. He stared at a second sandwich he’d made…for her. He opted to leave the plate in the kitchen. He scuffed his boots on the floor so she would know he was coming.  
“You still alive?”  
“Yea, no thanks to you.” He could hear her struggling for breath. He wanted to tell her to remove the corset. To let him examine her and give her first aid. But he bit his lip, feeling her eyes on him. He smirked. “I saved your life.”  
“Fuck you, Barnes. My life didn’t need saving until you fucked the mission like a two dollar whore.” She cried out in pain and stamped her heeled foot. He paused, his brow pinched in worry. The sandwich tasted like sawdust in his mouth as he chewed. His belly twisted with guilt.   
“Relax. We completed the mission, didn’t we?” He saw the knife as it flew through the air and moved to avoid it. She’d gotten close, really close, with that. They glared at each other. Although, his glare at her was partially for himself.  
He watched her wince and jerk as she struggled to sit up and stand up. “You better hope transport can get here in the morning.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I’m not spending more than one night under this fucking roof with you.” His frown deepened into a scowl as he watched her limp down the hall. Her stockings and skirt were ripped, exposing her to him. Her breaths were short and sharp. He didn’t flinch when she slammed the door. He finished his sandwich, staring at the closed door. He could hear her cussing in frustration. The loud crash had him on his feet and to her door.  
Bucky dropped to his knee next to her. Her breath came rapid and shallow. He didn’t bother dicking around with the laces. He drew his knife up the crisscrossed laces of the corset and peeled her out of it. “Breathe, doll. Come on, breathe for me.” He rolled her onto her back. Her ashen color and cyanotic lips worried him. He hurried to his room and busted through the floorboard for the emergency medical supplies. He fitted the face mask to the slender cylinder of oxygen as he walked back to the room. She had some more color but he still worried for her.  
“I’m sorry, Jo. I’m a fucking idiot.” He held the face mask over her mouth and nose and turned the canister on. His fingers combed through her hair when her head rested on his thigh. He ignored his body’s reaction to her now nude body lying in his lap.  
After a handful of breaths, her eyelids fluttered then snapped open. Her brow pinched in confusion, then she realized where she was and that she was completely bare. She started to sit up, pushing Bucky away. But white hot pain flashed through her from her rib and she struggled for breath through the pain.  
“You’ve got a pair of broken ribs.” He could see the dark bruise blossoming over her side now that the corset was off. “Just relax and breathe.” It hurt to cross her arms over her chest to cover herself so she had to endure being fully exposed to him. If his eyes strayed, it was when she looked away from him. Bucky cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Jo. This is all my fault. I just…I couldn’t let that piece of shit touch you the way he did.”  
Jo reached up gingerly to pull the mask away from her face. She winced in as pain shot through her with the movement.  
“Dammit, Jo, just lay still.” He swallowed, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “Let me take care of you, will ya?”  
“Fine then move me to the bed and cover me up. I’m feeling a little exposed here.”  
“Sorry about that. Your lips were turning blue. I had to cut the corset off.” He carefully lowered her upper body to the floor then stood and lifted her up in a bridal carry. He laid her gently on the bed then covered her with the blankets to her chest. Jo raised her eyebrow.  
“Nat warned me about this mission.”  
Bucky sat down on the bed next to her. “Warned you why?”  
“She didn’t think you’d be able to handle it.” Bucky raised his eyebrow. “More specifically, she didn’t think you could handle seeing me be treated less than ideally.”  
Bucky pressed his lips together, scrunching up his face. “She’s wasn’t wrong. I suspect she knows me better than anyone else, but maybe Steve.”  
“I didn’t mean what I said.” She rested her fingertips on the back of his metal hand, lightly. “When I said I hated you…I don’t. I like you. More than I probably should.”  
Tension flowed out of Bucky’s shoulders and his body slumped. “I like you too, doll. That’s why-“  
“Stop.” He looked up from her fingers tracing patterns over the plates of his hand. “I get it. But I meant what I said. I don’t want to go on anymore missions with you. Your feelings or mine can’t compromise the mission. Besides, I can’t have my man watching me seduce Hydra agents on the job.”  
“Your man?” He rolled his hand over so that she could continue her tracing, enjoying the odd sensation is transmitted through his arm.  
“It’s that what people who like each other do? Or as Steve puts it, don’t you want me to be your best girl?”  
He closed his hand around hers, locking their fingers together. “I want that more than anything.”  
Jo tugged him closer by their joined hands until he leaned over her. Their eyes met then their lips, closing those eyes. Bucky’s right hand reached up to cup her jaw. His forehead rested against hers when they parted. “That’s all you get for now. Can you live on kisses until my ribs are healed?”  
His cocky smirk made her raise an eyebrow. “Can you?” His lips placed soft kisses along her jaw to her ear. His teeth scraped the spot just under her year. “Cuz I’m gonna to kiss you all over. Head to toe, doll.” His lips swept gentle lines down her neck and shoulder, across her collarbone to the edge of the blanket.  
Jo bit her bottom lip as he looked up at her. They both looked up as the front door banged open. Three pairs of booted feet thundered up the hall. Bucky spun around from his seated position, gun drawn and barrel trained at the open doorway. Jo popped up, ignoring the shooting pain from her ribs and trained her own weapon on the open doorway.  
Steve’s shield came into view before his head did. Bucky let off the trigger but didn’t lower the gun. “Are you two alright?”  
“I’m fine. Jo’s hurt.”  
Steve, Natasha and Sam stepped into the room. None of them could keep their reactions off their faces, knowing smirks and raised eyebrows graced them all. Of course, Bucky couldn’t hide his very visible reaction to Jo, not with his hands on his gun.  
“What happened?”  
Jo and Bucky looked at each other then lowered their weapons. “The mission was compromised.”


End file.
